


Distance.

by DollyHale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ese Milabek que nadie pidió, F/M, Family, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Skype, aún así lo escribo bc why not
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyHale/pseuds/DollyHale
Summary: "—¿Aún me amas? —preguntó Otabek, que ya conocía la respuesta. Era una pregunta que siempre hacía, cada que hablaban."





	

**Author's Note:**

> El Milabek me puede intensamente(?) Y esto surgió de la nada, ni siquiera sé lo que escribí, probablemente sea algo absurdo, pero espero que les guste. ¡Hay que darle mucho amor a esta ship! Disfruten la lectura~

El reloj de la cocina marcaba las 8:55, ya casi era hora

Mila dejó los trastes que estaba lavando a un lado, decidiendo que ya después los terminaría. Se quitó los guantes de látex y el mandil y los colocó a un lado.

8:56.

Ni siquiera puso mucho reparo en su apariencia, después de todo ese tiempo no lo creía necesario. Su aún corto cabello pelirrojo estaba hecho un lío y su blusa tenía una horrenda mancha de puré, pero qué más daba. No había tiempo para eso.

Llegó a la sala y recogió algunos de los libros y objetos que estaban regados en el sofá, los hizo a un lado sin mucho cuidado, de manera que estos no quedaran a la vista. Abrió su laptop y la encendió.

8:58

En lo que la computadora cargaba, se apresuró en sus pasos con dirección al pequeño corralito que estaba en la esquina de la sala, un pequeño lugar lleno de almohadas esponjosas y juguetes, donde su pequeño jugaba alegremente.

—Ven aquí, corazón... —dijo la amorosa madre, levantando al niño en brazos y sonriéndole con infinita ternura. —Ya es hora.

Se dirigió con el pequeño frente al computador, donde ya había abierto el Skype y una solicitud de videollamada la estaba esperando.

9:00. Le dio click y la llamada comenzó.

—¡Hey! —saludó una voz y un rostro conocido del otro lado de la pantalla.

—¡Hola, amor! —contestó Mila con una deslumbrante sonrisa ante la imagen de su esposo. Se dirigió al pequeño que cargaba en brazos y que sonreía al igual que ella y miraba atentamente la pantalla. —Mira, mi cielo, es papá —le dijo, señalando al pelinegro. —Dile hola a papi.

El pequeño bebé hizo un ademán de saludo con la mano y balbuceó un par de cosas que ninguno de los dos entendió, pero que ambos asumían era la forma en que su hijo decía hola.

El hombre sonrió con fuerza ante la imagen de su pequeño hijo e imitó su saludo.

—¡Hola, campeón! —dijo, con voz animada. A Mila le encantaba escucharlo hablar tan feliz cuando hablaba con el bebé, considerando que su esposo raras veces era tan expresivo. —¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te has portado bien? ¡Estás cada vez más grande!

Mila rió.

—Ha sido un pequeño travieso últimamente —le contó, acariciando el cabello del niño. —Creo que de grande será artista, ya van dos paredes que me raya con los crayones.

—Bueno, lo artístico debe venir de familia ¿no?

—Eso creo —coincidió la pelirroja. Suspiró, viendo a su esposo que le regresaba la mirada desde la sala de su apartamento. —¿Cómo has estado, Otabek? ¿Has comido bien?

Otabek dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una ligera sonrisa. Su corazón llenándose de amor ante la preocupación de su querida esposa.

—He comido bien. Estoy bien —le aseguró. —Ha nevado últimamente por acá, pero ya sabes que después de vivir en Rusia uno se acostumbra a todo y el frío ya no me afecta en lo absoluto.

Otabek vivía en Canadá. Se había marchado a entrenar allá por lo que iba de esa temporada, ya que su entrenador había estado incapacitado y no podía ayudarlo.

Mila, su esposa desde hace cuatro años, había entendido la situación y lo había aceptado incluso si el corazón se le apachurraba en el pecho. Ella también era patinadora, sabía lo importante que esto era. Se habría ido a vivir con Otabek a Canadá, pero ella también tenía que prepararse para las competencias. Esta era la última temporada de la pelirroja antes de retirarse y tenía que quedarse en Rusia para terminar con su entrenamiento.

Así fue como Otabek se marchó y Mila se quedó en casa con Alisher, el pequeño hijo de ambos quien sólo tenía dos años de edad. Empezaron una relación a distancia, a través de llamadas, mensajes y Skype.

A Mila le dolía estar tan lejos del amor de su vida, pero no es como si pudiese hacer nada. Ambos se amaban, ambos estaban bien. Su matrimonio era fuerte y esta sería una prueba que superarían pronto.

—Eso creo. —asintió la chica, pensativa. —Abrígate bien, no debes enfermarte. Debes estar saludable para el inicio de la temporada, para que ganes la medalla de oro.

—Lo sé, no hay forma de que me dejes entrar por esa puerta a menos que sea con el oro colgando del cuello.

—Que bueno que lo entiendes. —contestó en tono de broma y ambos rieron.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, sólo viendo al otro y disfrutando de esa lejana compañía. Alisher jugaba con los cabellos pelirrojos de su mamá; despeinado más a la mujer, si eso era posible.

—Te extraño —dijo el kazajo de pronto. Sus ojos eran un par de oscuros pozos profundos en los que Mila constantemente se encontraba pérdida y enamorada. Muchos podrían decir que Otabek siempre era serio y frío, pero era porque no sabían leer en sus ojos todas las emociones que Mila sabía leer. —Los extraño a ambos. A ti y a Alisher. Me hacen mucha falta a mi lado.

La chica le brindó una sonrisa que trató de ser tranquilizadora, pero salió más triste de lo que pretendía.

—Yo también te extraño —le confesó. —Pero pronto estaremos juntos ¿okay? Es mi última temporada y no es como si tu fueras a quedarte en Canadá para siempre. Esto es temporal.

—¿Aún me amas? —preguntó Otabek, que ya conocía la respuesta. Era una pregunta que siempre hacía, cada que hablaban.

Mila comprendía el miedo de su esposo a que la distancia pudiese hacer mecha en su relación y cambiar sus sentimientos, por eso trataba de asegurarle siempre que aún tenía su cariño. Que no importaban los kilómetros que se interpusieran entre ellos o el tiempo que durasen distanciados, su corazón siempre le pertenecería.

—Te amo tanto como el primer día —le dijo, sonriente. Su mano fue hacia el monitor y las llemas de sus dedos tocaron con delicadeza la imagen de su esposo, trazando el contorno de su rostro, la suave piel cuya sensación sus dedos conocían de memoria.

Desearía tanto que Otabek estuviera ahí, a su lado. Poder besarlo, abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca. Verlo jugar con Alisher, verlos reír, ser una familia juntos otra vez.

—Yo también te amo —dijo el kazajo, aunque sabía que no era necesario que se lo asegurara. Su esposa ya lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. —Y pronto volveré. Así que esperen por mí ¿okay?

—No es como si tuviera de otra. —bromeó, viendo como su marido rodaba los ojos ante su falta de seriedad en un momento tan emotivo. —Tú eres el que paga los recibos ¿recuerdas?

—Estás arruinando el momento, Mila.

—Okay, lo siento —rió, sin sentirlo en lo absoluto. —Pero sí, aquí estaremos esperando por ti. Los dos ¿Verdad que sí, amor? —agregó, hablando al bebé que llevaba ya mucho tiempo de haberse quedado dormido en su regazo. —Ups, creo que se durmió. Bueno, el también dice que sí.

—Mila, agarra bien al niño que trae todo el cuello torcido.

—Ya, ya. Es que así duerme él.

Otabek resopló. Ya conocía a su esposa.

—Es mejor que te vayas a dormir tú también —ordenó, su masculina voz un suave murmullo, procurando no despertar a su hijo. —Mañana tienes entrenamiento temprano.

—No quiero despedirme aún —la mujer hizo un puchero, pero sabía que Otabek tenía razón.

—Hablaremos mañana ¿está bien? —Mila asintió de mala gana. Otabek sonrió. —Dulces sueños, amor. Dale un beso al campeón de mi parte.

—Lo haré —respondió, imitando su expresión enamorada. En Canadá ya estaba amaneciendo y Mila pudo notar los rayos de luz que iluminaban la estancia de su esposo. —Que tengas un buen día.

Después de cortar la videollamada, Mila dejó que el sueño que había estado tratando de ocultar frente a Otabek tomara parte de ella y dejó salir un gran bostezo.

Arrulló a su pequeño en sus maternales brazos y apagó las luces de la sala antes de subir escaleras arriba hacia la habitación del menor. Lo dejó en su cuna y lo arropó con cuidado. Su corazón de madre lleno de amor por su hijo se llenó de ternura al ver a su hermosa criatura dormida. Era igualito a su padre. Una copia en pequeño de Otabek.

Le dio un par de besos en su frente. Uno de parte de ella y el otro de parte de su esposo y caminó hacia la habitación de al lado la cual era su habitación.

Estaba muy grande y sola para ser sólo ella, pero Mila tenía mucho sueño para pensar en sus ganas de extrañar a Otabek ahora.

Se acostó en el lado izquierdo de la cama, dejando siempre el lugar que ocupaba su marido desocupado. Extrañaba su calor, extrañaba sus brazos rodeándo su cuerpo por las noches. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Estaba empezando a dormitar, sus ojos cerrándose cada vez más y más, jalando su consciencia lentamente hacia el mundo de los sueños, cuando vio la hoja de papel que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.

¡Demonios, lo había olvidado! Eran los resultados de la prueba de embarazo que se mandó a hacer hace unos días y que confirmaban lo que Mila ya sospechaba: que serían padres por segunda vez. Se suponía que le daría la noticia esa noche, pero se le había pasado por completo.

Bueno, pensó, bostezando una vez más y cerrando finalmente los ojos, ya se lo diría en la siguiente videollamada.


End file.
